


Good Morning, Detective Reed

by notstilinski



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin has a minor case of amnesia, M/M, and Tina Chen is the best friend that anyone could have but it only mentioned, no beta readers or editing we die like men, while Connor continues to be annoyingly friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notstilinski/pseuds/notstilinski
Summary: Someone who was asleep and seemed to be just as groggy as the detective. Another thing quickly caught his attention. The gentle blink of blue against the other’s temple.Gavin wakes up to Connor at the end of his best.





	Good Morning, Detective Reed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fit for the fandom and it's also hasn't been reviewed. Gavin may seem a bit out of character since I'm still figuring out how to write him. (Maybe support me on ko-fi: ko-fi.com/stiles )

       A flutter of eyelashes and a flicker of lights. The form worked carefully to draw itself out of their rest and wake up. Similar to how a child would try to wake up on a school day despite the drowsiness that still clung to them. It was closer to how they struggled with getting up for work when they were called in early. What sort of asshole called someone in early when they already spent most of their time at work?

       There was a loud, harsh gasp as green eyes finally flew open while Gavin bolted upright. The word around him seemed to be a blindly white and had the overwhelming smell of _clean_. He had no actual doubts about where he was but he couldn’t remember why he was there. In fact, he couldn’t quite remember the last day or so. A faint memory of feeding his cats here, another memory of his coffee spilling onto his hand and arms there. Nothing that was actually concrete.

       Focus was drawn towards another form towards the end of his bed. One that was slouched over and tucked carefully against crossed arms. Someone who was asleep and seemed to be just as groggy as the detective. Another thing quickly caught his attention. The gentle blink of blue against the other’s temple.

        “Get off, tin can,” Gavin growled with a rather harsh kick of his feet that messed up the blankets settled over him.

Androids didn’t even need to sleep, right? That had always been everyone’s big thing.

      Connor sat up with a small jolt while his led quickly flashed red. Almost like he thought that he was in some sort of danger- Which, to be fair, most people would have thought that if they were woken up by being kicked in the face. The RK unit seemed to settle once he noticed that the other detective was awake as he settled back into the chair. An infuriatingly gentle expression settled on his features as he smiled.

      “Good morning, Detective Reed.”

      “What’re you-” The growl was cut off.

      “You were shot by a suspect you were pursuing. The impact and shock caused you to fall and suffer a hit to the head.”

There was no doubt that the story was a bit more dramatic but the stupid tin can felt the need to hold back. Gavin eyes the android skeptically while his arms crossed over his chest.

       “Detective Chen was here until a few hours ago. She requested that I sit here with you.”

        A rather harsh snort of a snicker escaped him as he eyed Connor, “And you fell asleep? I thought androids didn’t need to rest.”

Another one of those infuriatingly gentle smiles.

        “I’m glad to see that you’re okay, Detective Reed.”

 


End file.
